Louise Sara Rault
is the eldest daughter of the Rault Household. She is the third-year high school student at the Alzer Academy, a senior of Leon. Appearance She has purple eyes and fluffy yellow blond hair that grows to her shoulder blades. She has a shapely, mature body and large chest. Personality She is a genuine fellow who likes to mingle with her love ones. Moreover, she is also a worrywart big sister type especially to Leon who resembles her younger brother. Due to her status as a noble, she is somehow looking fascinating and acts with modesty to her subordinates, family, and relatives. However, only to Leon, she is very protective and doesn't bother to fight anyone who stands on his way. Story Overview Original Game: Otome Game *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Background *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 4 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 5 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Relationships Family * [[Albergue Sara Rault|'Albergue Sara Rault']]' ('Father) *''Information will be added soon later.*'' * Unnamed Mother *''Information will be added soon later.*'' * [[Leon Sara Rault|'Leon Sara Rault']] (Younger Brother - Deceased) Louise was very close to her younger brother and was deeply hurt when he died. * [[Serge Sara Rault|'Serge Sara Rault']] (Adopted Younger Brother) Louise dislikes Serge, seeing Leon as her only younger brother. Friends * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']] Lousie immediately gains an interest in Leon due to his resemblance to her deceased brother, even asking him to call her "Onee-chan". She is nice to him and somewhat protective, threatening Pierre when he threatened Leon. She became notably embarrassed when her father suggested that she would like to marry Leon. Lespinasse Household Louise hates the Lespinasse Household. It is revealed the source of this dislike comes from how Noelle's family line mistreated her family and that they even poorly respected her little brother who was to be engaged to Noelle. * Noelle Beltre Louise hates Noelle, always taking chances to throw backhanded insults at her. Despite this, she is willing to come to Noelle's defense when she is cornered or bullies by others, but she claims it's only for Leon's sake. This often has them clash for Leon's attention. One reason behind Louise's hostility is how Noelle is innocent from her family's past, and she gets to live a more carefree life as a result. This makes Louise see Noelle's life as unfair in comparison to her own. Despite this, she actually fights with Noelle for her protection under her father's request to make sure others like Pierre wouldn't bother Noelle. It is also suggested by Leon, that it's also because Louise's little brother was fond of Noelle even though the two never met. * [[Leila Beltre|'Leila Beltre']] Louise hates Leila just as much as Noelle, but because Leila was dating Emile, Louise was less rude to her as to not cause trouble with the Pleven household. It's revealed like Noelle, she hates Leila because of how innocent Leila is from her family's past actions and gets to live a carefree life from it which makes Louise claim that such a thing is unfair. Others * [[Hugue Toara Druille|'Hugue Toara Druille']] Her fiance. While the two are engaged, they don't really care for each other and their marriage is strictly political. It's because of this that she doesn't care about his womanizing. Their engagement was called off after the Druille household's plan to undermine the Rault household was revealed. Trivia * Her father commented that she is like a brocon because she is too stubborn to admit Serge as her younger brother. Gallery Vol.4-03.jpg Vol.5-03.jpg Vol.5-15.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alzer Commonwealth Category:Six Nobles Category:Academy Students Category:Rault Household Category:New Human